Cull Obsidian
Cull Obsidian '''was a member of Thanos' Black Order, being the powerhouse of the Mad Titan's army. He was nicknamed the '''Black Dwarf, though this nickname was rarely used. Biography The Infinity War Cull Obsidian participated in the attack on the Statesman in search of the Space Stone. During the attack, Thanos was assaulted by the Hulk. Cull Obsidian attempted to intervene but was stopped by Ebony Maw, who told him to let Thanos have his fun. Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw then traveled to New York to retrieve the Time Stone from Doctor Strange. The pair were confronted by Doctor Strange, Iron Man, Bruce Banner and Wong. During the fight, Wong teleports Cull Obsidian using his magic to an icy region. Cull Obsidian tried to return but Wong closed the portal, cutting off his arm. Cull Obsidian leads the Outriders during the Battle of Wakanda along with Proxima Midnight. Cull Obsidian fought Bruce Banner in the Hulkbuster suit. During the fight, Cull Obsidian manged to detach one of the Hulkbuster's arms. Bruce Banner then trapped Cull Obsidian's arm in the gauntlet and activated the inbuilt thruster. Cull Obsidian was sent flying into the forcefield protecting Wakanda, burning away before the gauntlet exploded, killing him. Battle of Earth The 2014 Cull Obsidian fought by Thanos' side during the Battle of Earth, ferociously fighting Spider-Man. He put up a good fight, but ended up being webbed and pulled under the enlarged Ant-Man's foot, crushing him. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: As a result of his great size, Cull Obsidian possessed an incredible level of superhuman strength and was seemingly able to match that of the Hulk, as indicated by Cull intending to fight the Hulk for his master Thanos when Hulk attacked the Mad Titan. Cull's strength indeed allowed him to fight Iron Man and Spider-Man simultaneously, throw half a taxi with great velocity, and fight on par with, and even overpower, the Hulkbuster, a weapon that was able to defeat the Hulk, though it should be noted that it had already taken damage from several Outriders. In fact, Cull was strong enough to easily rip the Hulkbuster's arm off. During the Battle of Earth, Obsidian was seen easily restraining Korg, a Kronan with considerable superhuman strength himself. * Superhuman Durability: Cull Obsidian possessed tremendous levels of superhuman durability. He could take numerous blows from Iron Man's enhanced nanotech suit, as well as missiles, repulsor blasts and beams, blows from the Hulkbuster armor, and even a full blast of Black Panther's kinetic energy projection, all with absolutely no sign of harm. However, Cull's durability appears to have a maximum limit, since he was destroyed when Bruce Banner's detached Hulkbuster arm lifted and dragged Cull into the intense energy of Wakanda's barrier. Despite the event ending in his death, he lasted a considerable amount of time, dying due to the arm exploding. During the Battle of Earth, Obsidian proved to be unfazed by many stabs from Drax the Destroyer, and wasn't hurt by several blasts of Iron Man's enhanced repulsor blasts, but was ultimately crushed by Ant-Man. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Obsidian could heal from his injuries at a heightened rate as was demonstrated by his skin repairing itself after it was singed and burned away from Iron Man's enhanced repulsor beams. Abilities * Master Combatant: Despite his ferociousness and recklessness, Cull Obsidian was a highly formidable and accomplished combatant, who used his massive size and strength to great effect. His skill allowed him to overpower Iron Man and fight off both him and Spider-Man, with only Wong's interference of opening a portal to send him to another place preventing him from killing Iron Man. During the Battle of Wakanda, Obsidian easily slew many Wakandan warriors and slowly overpowered Bruce Banner in the Hulkbuster when he severed the suit's left arm. Obsidian was eventually defeated when Banner trapped his arm in the detached gauntlet of the suit and sent him flying to an explosive demise. * Hammer Mastery: Cull Obsidian was very skilled in using his chain hammer. He wielded it to great effect against his enemies. He used effectively during his fight with Iron Man and killed many Wakandan warriors during the Battle of Wakanda. Equipment * Cull Obsidian's Chain Hammer: Cull Obsidian utilized a massive multi-tool like a weapon that had a wide range of abilities. It was primarily used as a hammer and the head of the hammer could be launched attached to a chain to hit targets at a distance. It also possessed a claw like function, being capable of grabbing targets. It could also transform into a shield that was capable of deflecting energy blasts. The upper half of the device can also be launched as a snare while the rest can turn into a long blade. It was also capable of turning into a hooked blade which he used to destroy an arm of the Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIX. * Arm Blade: During the Battle of Earth. Obsidian sported a blade worn along his right arm. Other Equipment * Cybernetic Arm: Cull Obsidian had his left forearm replaced with a prosthetic, having lost it when it was trapped in a magic portal that was closed by Wong, severing his arm. The prosthetic is capable of turning into a short blade. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Terrorists Category:Soldiers Category:Warlords Category:Thanos' Starfleet Category:The Black Order Category:Deceased Characters